Prologue to Kinslayer's End
by A'vron
Summary: This is an account of how Ilyena Dalisar met her end at the hands of Lews Therin.


Hey I bet nobody remembers me. I started posting my stuff here a little while ago, but then life got very busy suddenly. Anyway I'm back at last. If anyone ever read the Tairen Girl which is several pages back I finally have the 2nd installment. I promise I will try to not make you wait long for the third. It has been a long time and I apologize. Now that I've caught up with everything here is some new stuff. I hope you all enjoy.

This is a fan fiction based off the book series the Wheel of Time by Robert Jordan. This is an account of the last moments of Ilyena Moerelle Dalisar wife to Lews Therin Telamon the first Dragon. The story leads directly in to the Prologue of book number one of the series (The Eye of the World) which is entitled Dragonmount.

..........................................................................................................................................

Prologue to Kinslayer's End

The Wheel of Time turns and Ages come and pass, leaving memories that become legend. Legend fades to myth, and even myth is long forgotten when the Age that gave it birth comes again. In one age called the First Age by some, an Age of legends, an Age that will be again, a wind arose during the madness of the Breaking and swept across the streets of Parran Disen. The wind was not the beginning. There are neither beginnings nor endings to the turnings of the wheel, but it was a beginning.

The earth shook violently as Ilyena ran down the corridor. Screams of agony echoed from the high ceilings. She ducked behind a statue as a lightning bolt raced down the hall followed shortly by another scream. The Hall of the Servants had been turned into a war zone. The scent of death hung heavy in the air. She lifted her skirts and ran faster in the direction of the armory. Ilyena dared not glance at the mangled bodies that lay scattered every where displaying their insides for all left alive to see. 

At the sight of a small hand jutting out of the stone wall in a freakish display of evil's true intentions Ilyena emptied the contents of her stomach. As a mother herself she could not look at the child's gory end without being overcome with emotion. How could anyone commit such horrid acts? This was by far the worst act of evil the forces of the Dark One could do. Ilyena wept like a child of two. She cried for her children and all other innocents who would be struck down by lightning and fire this day.

The earth echoed her misery as it groaned in its own grief and despair. For this nightmare to be happening it would mean her husband Lews Therin Telamon and the 

forces of Light had failed. That thought in itself was more terrifying than even the reality 

of this madness. The Dark One would be free. The Pattern of time would come to an end. But wouldn't there have been some cataclysmic sign. Wouldn't she feel a disturbance at her husband's death. He was her beloved, her soul mate how could he leave this world without her having some knowledge or indication of his passing. 

If Lews Therin had truly failed shouldn't the Forsaken oversee the extermination of his house and all of his blood. It was true the One Power was involved in this abomination of cruelty, but nothing followed the paths any of the Forsaken would have taken for revenge. Before they had turned to the Shadow the Forsaken had all been her friends and comrades in battle. She knew what actions they would take. They would bring humiliation and shame to any loyal to Telamon or of his blood before they would be executed in the most horrific ways imagined. Those closest to him would be kept alive for the time to witness the executions of friends and family. There was no pattern in this except for bloody murder.

"Well Ilyena I see you are still alive." Said a hauntingly familiar voice. She spun to meet her enemy already grasping the One Power. He was a man who was tall and almost handsome. His armor was black as night.

"Ishmael, the Betrayer of Hope, I could say the same for you. We may have failed in our duty as Aes Sedai to be servants to all and to protect the world from the Shadow, but I shall at least have the honor to see that you will not be around to inherit the world your master would create."  
"Brave speech my dear, but I'm afraid you have misunderstood the situation. We lost. The forces of light once again triumphed over evil. The world can live in happiness and harmony once again etc. But I thought you and your fool husband fought for a peaceful existence for all. This can't be the end you envisioned when you took up the call to arms."

"You serve the Father of Lies Ishamel I will not listen to a word you say. You and the other Forsaken have taken to butchering innocent people. I have seen the bodies of my family slain by your hand."

"Not by my hand Ilyena. Since you and I would only laugh if I swore to you on my hope of salvation and rebirth let's just say that I swear on my allegiance to the Great Lord of the Dark."

"Murderer!" She screamed as she launched a fireball at him. The weaves of power disappeared before they touched him.

"No. Were you listening before? But if I am not the murderer then who is? That is the great mystery. All of the other Forsaken were sealed away in Shayol Ghul. Only I can still exist in this world and only partially at that. Soon I shall join the others in the sleep of Ages but not yet. Not before I see you bring the end of Telamon. You will deliver the Dragon to the Shadow."

"My husband will never serve the Shadow. You may kill me but I will never betray my beloved."

"You will die Ilyena. You will die the same as the others. You will all die by the same hand. And you will betray Lews Therin Telamon in your death. Goodbye Ilyena. Remember that time is a circle. This Age will come again. Don't feel bad that you didn't get to bring me to justice this time around. Perhaps when we meet again in the next life you will have your vengeance."

With that the man once known as Elan Morin Tedronai, now the Betrayer of Hope disappeared through a gateway. Ilyena sunk to her knees and buried her head in her hands. What was true and what was fiction that had been planted in her brain. Behind every story is an ounce of truth she had been told once. Was it possible that someone else had committed these crimes? If the Forsaken were bound as he said then who could be left that was strong enough in the power to attack the palace.

Footsteps drew nearer, but in her grief Ilyena did not hear them. The earth moaned a warning but the man that approached did not head them for he was taken by the madness. Ilyena stared with disbelieving eyes at the man with the blood of her family on his hands. She raised no hand in defense as he cut her down. In his insanity he could not recognize the woman with the sun colored hair. He did not hear the words she uttered with her last breath. "My husband....."

..........................................................................................................................................

Thanks for reading please review!!!


End file.
